Changing Clans
by MegaRune
Summary: Bella Purser was born into a long line of alpha wolf shifters. She was going to take up as new alpha, but something unexpected takes place causing her to be banished. She meets Alice and her family and they help her through her difficult time. Bella/Alice Edward/Jasper If you don't like, then I apologize.
1. The Wrong Shifter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight SM does. I own a few characters in this particular story though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disappointment

I stumbled through the trees, gritting my teeth as I ran. I looked down and saw the flow of blood had yet to slow down. Wincing from the pain I continued into the forest. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. I tripped on a root causing a whole new wave of pain to wash over me. I was pathetic. What kind of shifter am I? I can't even run through the forest without tripping over my paws.

I lay on the ground when I couldn't continue any further. I tried to lay in the bushes as to not draw any attention to myself, but I didn't quite make it. I was lying on my side. I felt my ear become damp from the growing pool of blood on my side. I huffed pathetically and watched the stars slowly move across the sky. At least I get to see my favorite things before I die.

"Mm. I smell mountain lion." I heard a voice call out in the distance. If they can smell me then that means I'm in serious danger. I tried to get on all fours but my wounds protested strongly.

"Oh no you don't Emmett I smelt it first." Another voice said.

"Sorry boys, but girls get first pickings." Another more bell-like voice called out. Geez how many people were there? Soon I saw a group of people run into the clearing I was in, and since I wasn't as hidden as I would like they spotted me instantly. I took in their pale features and sweet smell and identified them. Vampires. Just my luck.

A big burly vampire with short curly brown hair made his way over to me, only to be intercepted by a leaner one whose hair was an unruly bronze. While they were arguing a blonde female made her way over to me. She looked down at me and scoffed.

"The stupid thing is half dead. No fight. No fun." She said and walked away from me with her arms crossed. At least they don't know what I really am. Suddenly I was hit with an amazing smell. It was like someone mixed berries and coconut together and threw around in the air. I found myself sniffing the air like crazy and they noticed it. The big vampire strutted over to me and I scooted away ignoring the burning from my wounds.

"Well it's senses finally kicked in. It knows were a danger now." He said with a smirk on his face. A small pixie like vampire came into my view. She was short, even shorter than me, and that's saying something. She couldn't have been more than 5'2" her inky black hair stuck out in different directions. I sniffed her and realized that the smell from earlier was coming from her. For some reason I found myself crawling closer to her.

"Haha Alice, looks like you have a pet now." The blonde female said to her. So her name was Alice. It suited her. Alice just rolled her eyes at what I assume was her coven mate.

"Rose it's dying. Show some respect." She said then looked back to me with concern filled eyes. Her eyes weren't crimson like all the other vampires I had met, they were honey colored.

"Umm Alice you do realize you kill animals right?" The burly vampire said. I tilted my head in confusion, my wounds forgotten for now. Alice ran her hands through her hair.

"It just seems rude still Em." She looked at me for a minute as if in thought, then she sighed and shook her head. "Guess I should put it out of its misery."

I was in full on panic mode now. Her hands reached for my neck and I whimpered and moved back, until the stinging from my wounds reminded me of the situation I was in. Everyone looked at me curiously as my body began to shake. I was trying to shift back into my human form; even if I was going to be naked I needed them to know I was somewhat human.

My muscles were aching in protest of my trying to shift. Alice and her coven had backed off and watched my body. I could feel my claws and canines retract first, then I could feel my bones shift back into their normal human state. Since I was injured the pain of the change was intensified and the process felt longer. I could feel my human skin taking over as I looked at their eyes widen, almost comically.

I managed a weak laugh at their expression. "Surprise." I managed to say right before I passed out.

"_It's almost time for your change young Isabella. Are you prepared?" My grandfather asked me. He was the leader of our tribe. He was a strong man despite his age. His hair was silver, but didn't make him look old. _

"_Yeah grandpa." I told him. I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face. Today I was going to make my tribe proud. I was going to become the true alpha wolf. My grandfather smiled at me and patted my shoulder before walking out of my tent._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and held my chin out proud. I was a Purser. I was born into a long line of alphas, and since the gene skipped my father it was my duty to become the new alpha. I would bring great pride to my family._

_I left my tent and walked to a large campfire. All of the tribe were in attendance. I stood next to my grandfather and he stood to address everyone._

"_Today we introduce a new member into the pack, and a new leader into existence." He turned to face me and placed his forehead against mine._

"_Isabella Purser are you ready to take on all duty of the pack alpha and to protect this tribe with your life?"_

_I nodded my head. "I am." He smiled at me then looked at the current alpha, Gregor, and waved him over. I stood in front of him and bowed. He bowed back to me and shifted into a large grey wolf. He stood directly in front of my in his wolf form. I wolf form he towered over my at almost 7 feet. He looked into my eyes and growled. I felt the challenge in his eyes. I felt my beast respond to this. My body started to shake violently, it was painful but only for a few minutes, then it was done._

_I knew my senses were keener. I could hear the birds and rivers in the distance. I smelt all of nature around me, it was a wonderful feeling. My glee was short lived when I heard gasps coming from the tribe._

"_Anthony what is this? Some sort of joke?" Someone called out. I was confused. Everyone was looking at my with disbelief on their faces. Was there something wrong with me? I walked over to a small pond and gasped at my reflection. Instead of seeing a great wolf, I was a large lion. I turned back and saw everyone staring at me._

"_This isn't right." I heard my grandpa mutter under his breath thanks to my enhanced hearing. He looked up at me, disappointment in his eyes._

_~In our small family home~_

_I was sitting in the living room listening to my parents and granddad argue about me once again._

"_You can't just banish her! That's your granddaughter in there." My mom yelled. My mom rarely ever yelled, so I knew she was extremely pissed. Suddenly I couldn't hear the argument anymore. They knew I was talking and purposely talked so that I couldn't hear._

_After a few minutes my grandpa walked out. He stood in front of my, but didn't make eye contact._

"_I have made my decision. You will be leaving the tribe. You are not allowed, under any circumstances to return here. You will be killed immediately." His voice was full of anger and resentment. I could feel tears stinging my eyes._

"_But gran-" I started but he cut me off._

"_You don't have a right to call me that! You are a disappointment to this tribe and to the Purser family name. You have shamed us, and I must do whatever it takes to make this right. Even if that means getting rid of you." I couldn't believe it. The man that I had loved so dearly, my own blood treating me like some stranger. His words were harsh and cut deep._

"_I won't leave." I stated with defiance. I stood in my spot and crossed my arms over my chest. I could hear him ground his teeth together in annoyance._

"_Gregor! Please escort this mistake from our lands." He put much emphasis on the word mistake. Gregor came in with a shit eating grin on his face. He grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and pushed me out of the house. I stumbled down the stairs landing on my face in the dirt. I could hear the pack laughing._

"_I am NOT leaving." I said again, picking myself up off the ground. I heard Gregor scoff before he walked over to me._

"_You don't have much of a choice here." His voice was cold and mocking when he said this. Who does he think he is? He is only alpha by default. I never liked his attitude. He was really pissing me off now too._

"_Get out of my face before you regret it." I said disdain dripping from my voice._

_He walked closer until he was in my face. His stupid smirk in place. "Or wha-" I slapped him hard cutting off his sentence. A voice in the back of my head told me that it was a bad idea, but it was too late. He looked back at me his lip over his teeth, and his eyes were yellow. Fuck, he was going to shift._

"_You done messed up now girlie." Another pack member said to me. The entire pack was closing in on me. Next thing I know everyone shifted. One of the new pack member bit the back of my leg hard. I shifted into my lion for so it wouldn't break so easily. _

_I turned around snapping at his face. A black and white wolf bit the back of my neck causing me to hiss out in pain. I bucked under him and made him fly into a tree. He yelped as his back came into contact with the great oak. That's when they all swarmed. I couldn't register anything but pain. So much pain. I extended my claws and lashed out. _

_I kicked out my back legs, hitting the two wolves behind me square in the face. Their jaws let go of me instantly. I saw blood dripping from the wounds on their faces, they were definitely pissed now. The snapped at me ripping skin and fur, and pretty soon I was on the ground wheezing._

_I saw Gregor's large grey would bound over to me. My vision was blurring, but I could see his wolfish grin. His sharp teeth stained with my blood. I tried to swipe at him, but my body wouldn't move. His large paw raised with claws extended then it descended hard on my stomach._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Review what you think please. Thanks!**


	2. Remember the Pain

**Wow people recieved the first chapter of the story so well. I'm glad, because I was never any good at writing action scenes. Thanks for the follows and faves on the first chapter.**

**I hope in the future I could get better at writing action scenes so I can deliver a great story, but for now you are stuck with this.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does, but I own a few characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking Up

_After his claw hit me, I entered a whole new world of hurt. I yowled in pain. I heard barking laughter coming from the pack then heard my grandfather walk up to me. Gregor shifted back. _

"_What should we do with her now Chief?" Gregor asked with a sneer. I swear one day I was going to rip his fucking lips off. I looked over to my grandfather who had the same expression as Gregor._

"_Finish it." He said then walked away. I can't believe it. I see how it is now. My grandfather is my enemy now. I managed a weak growl. Gregor scoffed and kicked the new gash on my stomach. I bit back the pain._

"_Well I can't say I'm going to miss you." He then shifted into his wolf. He slowly crept his way over to me, the other wolves howling and barking in anticipation. Those sadistic assholes, I will show ALL of them. As Gregor neared me I jumped up ignoring the angry gash across my stomach._

_I took Gregors moment of surprise as an opening and attacked. I jumped up on his back and bit down as hard as I could on the back of his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. He jerked me off of him and I tumbled to the ground once more before hopping on my feet. While he was dazed I dodged the other pack members and headed straight for my grandfather._

_I was approaching him fast, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Good. I pounced on him, but right before I landed I shifted back to my human form, ignoring my nakedness. I saw total fear in his eyes, and it made my beast purr with pleasure._

"_You're not gonna kill me." He stated with false confidence. His voice wavered giving him away._

_I smirked in his face. "No, but I'll make sure you know I can." With that I shifted back into my big cat form digging my claws into his shoulders. He screamed out in agony. Great, now he knows how he made me feel._

"_P-Please don't." He stuttered out. It was too late for that. I opened my large jaws and descended on him._

I woke up with a gasp. When I opened my eyes I was looking at a sky-blue ceiling. Confused I sat up fast, but immediately regretted the decision when I felt an aching pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around me. Where the hell am I? I swung my legs over the bed I was in and stood up.

I looked around the room. The walls were light blue, and lined with art. I walked over to one picture that caught my eye. It was a mountain lion sitting atop a large rock. _Strong and proud_ I thought to myself. The picture was very detailed, you could almost see every bit of fur and a great intensity in its eyes.

"Do you like it?" A bell-like voice chimed from behind me. I turned around and noticed the girl from last night standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face. She was even prettier in the light.

"Yeah it's really…neat." _Neat?_ Was that really the best I could come up with? She giggled behind her hand, and let me tell you it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks…"

"Bella." I told her. No need for a last name with what happened yesterday.

"Thanks Bella. I'm Alice. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know you were a shifter. I thought you were just a regular lion. If I had known you were human I would have never-" I put my hand up and cut her off. She was rambling and it was damn adorable.

"It's fine really." I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Meeting the parents already? I feel honored." I knew I was flirting, but you can't judge me. She scoffed and playfully slapped my arm. I winced from the pain in my shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot completely about your shoulder." She rushed out in a panicked tone. Too cute.

"It's cool. Maybe I should meet daddy vamp before you rip my arm off though." I teased. She gave me a shy smile and nodded. I followed her out of, what I assume was her room. We walked down the stairs and I noticed quite a few graduation caps hanging on the wall.

"Graduation caps?" I asked with a raised brow. She turned around and looked at the caps and smiled.

"Yeah we matriculate a lot. It's kind of our own private joke."

I nodded my head. "Funny." She rolled her eyes, before grabbing my good arm and dragging me down the stairs and into the living room where 6 other vampires were sitting. My beast shifted uncomfortably in its cage from being around so many of its natural enemies at once, especially when I'm in my weakened stated. The pixie vampire danced over to a spot on the couch whereas I resigned to standing in a corner.

A blonde male vampire walked over to me with a smile on his face. He reached his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and noticed the temperature difference. "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." He gestured to a chestnut haired woman. She had a heart-shaped face and a kind smile. She reminded me of my mother. He continued on. "And these are our children "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and you've already met Alice." He gestured to each in turn.

"It's umm nice to meet you all. I'm Bella." It was kind of weird talking to vampires. My lion was prepared for battle, but something inside told me I was safe with them.

"So Bella, you're a lion shifter." Carlisle said.

"Unfortunately." I said under my breath, but of course they caught it. Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression.

"Did you not want to be a shifter?"

"Oh no it isn't that I just….I was supposed to be something else." I told him. He was still confused so I elaborated further. "I was supposed to become a wolf shifter so I could take over as alpha as my pack, but I kind of became the wrong one."

"How the hell do you become the wrong shifter?" The big one, Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Emmett don't be rude!" Alice scolded her brother.

"I see. How did you get those wounds? They were pretty serious. I mean if you want to talk about it." Carlisle said. I sat down in a chair because my legs were starting to ache.

"No it's fine. You see in my tribe it is considered a great honor to become a shifter. So my gran- the chief." I corrected myself. "Of course was ecstatic. I was supposed to make my family proud and become a great white wolf alpha to protect my clan. But when I changed into a lion instead things kind of happened. The chief was angry with me. He said I was a disappointment, a mistake. He didn't at all like what I had become so he tried to banish me. I had refused to leave and this made things worse. He ordered the pack to 'escort' me off the land. I ended up getting into a fight with the pack. I almost died, but I made it out of there. That's when you guys found me I guess." I finished. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Esme walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace. I welcomed the action.

"How dare they?!" Alice screamed.

"That _was_ excessive." Edward said. His face was contorted with anger.

"No one should treat a lady like that, or anyone for that matter just because they're different." Jasper said, I detected a hint of a southern drawl from him.

"I say we should kick their asses." Emmett exclaimed pounding his fists together. His hands sounded like rocks colliding.

"No!" I shouted. They looked at me confused. "That would only make things worse."

"Yeah plus it's none of our business." Rosalie, the blonde female from last night, said. Carlisle looked at me a smiled softly.

"Don't worry there will be _no _fighting." I gave him a thankful look. "I don't understand though, I thought wolf shifters were the only kind of shifter left in existence."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I thought so to."

* * *

**Not much to say that hasn't already been said, but still thanks! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. It really helps! :)**


	3. Not Again

**Holy crap it's only been a day and I've already have so many faves and followers. And thanks for the feedback people. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Again

"Well that's enough doom and gloom. I'm sure Bella is starving." Esme said.

"Well that's nice of you Esme, but I'm-" My stomach took this moment to cut me off. Loudly. Some of the kids snickered when I blushed in embarrassment. Esme just gave me a smile and headed into the kitchen.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to do some research." Carlisle then walked upstairs. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still a little tense.

"So blondie….a pet huh?" I asked Rosalie with a raised brow. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, then picked up a magazine.

"Not like I knew you were human." I chuckled softly. I suddenly had an itch. It wasn't the kind that you rub your nails over and boom its gone. No. It was the kind like when you get bit by a mosquito and someone tells you not to scratch it, but you do it anyway and it ends up itching worse. I tried to use my good arm and scratch myself through my bandages, but I was struggling.

I looked up and noticed that the others were looking at me with amused expressions. Rosalie even put down her magazine and stared at me while I scratched away at the bandages. I let out a frustrated groan. Alice sighed then blurred upstairs, then back down with a thin stick in her hand. She walked over to me and I growled, but stopped when I remembered they wouldn't hurt me.

"Sorry about that." I apologized feebly. She just waved it off and gave me the stick. "What's this for?"

She giggled. "To scratch under the bandages silly."

"Right." I then stuck the stick under the bandages and scratched the itch rapidly avoiding the cut on my stomach. I sighed in relief, while everyone else chuckled at me. Esme walked into the living room with a plate. It had steak, peas, and potatoes. I almost drooled.

"Thanks Esme." I ate the food with much gusto. This was like an orgasm in my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth. Esme laughed. "This is amazing Esme."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad you like it."

"It may even be better than my mother's cooking." At the thought of my mother my eyes welled with tears.

"Are you ok dear?" Esme asked me. I heard the concern clear in her voice.

I shook my head and set the plate aside, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just…I'm going to miss my mom. I didn't get to say bye before all this mess happened." Esme walked over to me again and held me while I sobbed on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday." She assured me. I nodded and wiped my eyes again.

"Hey do you think I can take these bandages off now, they're a bit uncomfortable. Plus I think there's nothing but some cuts left now."

"I don't see why not. Rosalie can you let Bella borrow one of your shirts." That's when I noticed the only thing covering my upper half was the bandages. Of course me being me, I blushed like crazy, causing Emmett to go into a laughing fit.

"You weren't so embarrassed about being naked in front of us the other day!" he shouted out. Rosalie blurred back down the stairs and slapped him on the back of his head. She then tossed the shirt to me. Mumbling a quick thank you I headed into the bathroom and began unwrapping the bandages. I looked at the angry red scars all over my torso that still stung and scowled. Gregor better pray that these go away.

I looked at the shirt Rosalie gave me and deflated when I realized it was a tank top. That means the scars on my arms and top of my chest will be visible. "Just great." I mumbled sarcastically. I put on the shirt and headed in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game. Esme and Rosalie were both reading magazines. Edward was watching Emmett and Jasper face off, making jokes anytime Emmett's character died. Alice was sitting by the window drawing something.

I pulled up a seat next to her, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a beautiful meadow. The detailing was amazing. I could imagine myself standing there with the wind blowing the trees and grass all around me. Suddenly a picture of me and Alice chasing each other around the field popped into my head. I shook away those thoughts.

"That's really nice. You're awful talented." I told her. She giggled at me.

"I'm awful talented? Is this the 50's?" She teased, making fun of my choice of words.

I held my hands up defensively. "Hey everyone in my tribe talks like that. Besides that's how the hip people talk." I joked causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. Emmett joined in.

"Yeah I'm sure you also had to tell those 'unhip' people to 'stay off your lawn'" he said impersonating an old man.

"Sometimes." I shrugged. I walked over to where he and Jasper were in the middle of a heated battle. "So what's this?"

He stopped the game and looked at me shocked. "You don't know what Call of Duty is?" I shook my head. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"We don't really have to many electronics in the village. The only electricity we have is for lights and refrigerators." I explained. Emmett suddenly jumped up, he looked at Rosalie and pointed at me.

"Is this girl for real?!" I pouted at him childishly.

"It's an old tribe with old customs. I can't help it. I mean we only have like 2 cars that everyone shares."

"How do you get clothes?" Alice asked with a horrified expression. I looked at what she was wearing and realized why she asked that.

"We uh make them." I rubbed the back of my neck and turned my face to hide my blush.

"That's cool. Think maybe you could teach me how to make clothes someday?" Alice asked me.

"Sure, it could be fun."

Everyone just went back to doing their own thing. I went out into the forest to take a walk. I inhaled the different smells of the forest. It was amazing! I heard baby birds chirping, I looked up and there they were, waiting to be fed by their mother. I smiled and kept on walking. My beast wanted to be freed from its cage. I happily complied. I took off my clothes and folded them up near a tree. I stretched then shifted, it was more painful than my first change due to my muscles were still recovering.

Once in my cat form I stretched again. My claws dug into the soft earth beneath me. I marked the tree where my clothes were so I could find them later. I ran off into the trees as fast as I could. The sensation was amazing, feeling the wind whip through my fur. The trees blurred past me as I began to pick up speed. I came into a clearing that had a river next to it. I was thirsty so I decided to take a drink. I was making my way over to the water when I heard a howl. I looked up examining the forest around me.

I sniffed around and then I smelt it. It was a wolf, but not an ordinary wolf it was a shifter. It smelt exactly like the pack. Soon I saw a russet colored wolf trot into the clearing. My entire body seized. They found me? The wolf cautiously walked towards the water its head down in my direction. I can't even tell who it is. It must be a new wolf. His large snout stuck into the air, sniffing around. Then he growled looking at me.

I immediately got into a defensive crouch ad growled back at it. It seemed taken aback by my action, but I didn't care. I used his momentary surprise to my advantage. I leapt into the air and landed on the back of the wolf. I dug my claws into its shoulders. But before I could drag the down to cut him he bucked causing me to fly off. I quickly jumped to my feet and faced the wolf. I could see the blood in his fur. He growled and charged me. He ran his large head into my chest. I yowled in pain. The wolf put its two large front paws on my side, keeping me from moving. It bit into my already injured shoulder. It hurt like hell. I guess I wasn't as healed as I thought.

My body was shutting down and fast. With my last ounce of strength I twisted my body and kicked him off of me. I was about to charge, but my body wouldn't let me. I found myself involuntarily changing back. Now he really would kill me. The large would padded over to me, but instead of killing me it changed back. Instead of seeing someone from my tribe I saw a man I've never met before.

He looked at me horrified before dropping to his knees and placing his hands under me. I saw two more wolves enter the clearing, one was a light grey, and another one was sandy colored. They stopped when they saw me and ran into the woods. A few moments later a girl and young boy stepped from the trees. They tossed the boy who attacked me a pair of jean shorts.

"Jake what the hell happened?" The girl yelled when the boy finished dressing. She came and kneeled beside my naked curled up form.

"I got thirsty when I was on patrol, so I came to this river to get some water. I saw this lion here so I tried to avoid it, but that's when I smelled a leach. I kind of growled on instinct, but the lion took it the wrong way and attacked. I was surprised because it already looked so hurt. I fought to protect myself and that's when she changed." The kid who attacked my explained. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guys what are we going to do? These are too serious for our doctors on the rez, but we can't take her to a regular doctor." The younger boy said. They all exchanged looks before turning back to me. The older boy spoke.

"Leah call Sam and tell him there is a severely injured shifter and I'm taking him to Dr. Cullen." He placed his arms behind my head and my legs a lifts me up. "Seth you come with me." I was about to ask where he was from, but I passed out before I could ask anything.

* * *

**A run in with the La Push bunch, and there was already a fight. Bella can't seem to catch a break. Things will get better though. I promise, but I'm sure you already knew that. Anyway thanks guys for reading this story. Keep the reviews coming people! Reviews are like drugs to me. I need my author high!**


	4. Stupid Mutts

**Well here it is the next chapter. This is going to be in Alice's POV. Hope ya like it. :3**

* * *

Alice POV

"Dude I have so much to teach Bella!" Emmett was still going on about how Bella didn't know about the 'latest games'. I swear he is just a big child.

"You and me both." Edward said. I rolled my eyes and blocked my thoughts. I love my brother and I'm happy he agrees with me, but sometimes I need my privacy.

I set down my drawing and pencil and sat at the window. My thoughts went right to Bella. She was so sweet from what I can tell, and she seems shy to. That body and those muscles. That blush to. _I wonder if I can make her do a full body blush._ _Bad Alice! Bad thoughts! _I stopped myself before my thoughts got too far. Carlisle came downstairs with a book in his hand.

"Has anyone seen Bella? I would like to talk to her." Leave it to Carlisle to be excited about another mythical creature.

"I think she went for a walk or something." Rosalie sighed and closed her magazine.

"Come to think of it, wasn't that like 2 hours ago?" Jasper pointed out from Edwards side.

"Maybe she's on her way ba-" Esme's sentence was cut off by the smell of blood. We all jumped up to alert, because we also smelt the stench of those wolves. We rushed outside and saw an unconscious Bella being carried by one of those mutts from the reservation.

I growled at him. I was surprised by the ferocity of it. Jasper grabbed my shoulder and a wave of calm washed over me. I looked over to Carlisle who shook his head.

"Bring her inside." The mutt wasted no time in passing by us and into the living room. He was about to put her on the couch, but Carlisle told him to take her upstairs. I know Esme was relieved to have her couch cushions saved. Me and the others followed them upstairs.

"Ugh the stench in here is unbearable." Rosalie commented. Esme gave her a stern look that said 'not right now'. The dog laid Bella on Carlisle's table. He quickly went to work on assessing the damage done.

"Now what happened?" Carlisle asked the boy that brought Bella in.

"I was out patrolling the area and went to get some water. There was a lion there I tried to avoid it when I caught the scent of a lee- vampire. I involuntarily growled and it attacked me. I fought back, but I didn't know it was a perso-" he didn't get a chance to finish. I charged him from across the room. His back hit the wall causing it to crack under the pressure.

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"He could've killed her Esme." I retorted.

"He didn't know Alice. Please let him go. I would like to avoid a war with the shifters." Carlisle said calmly. I growled once again at the mutt before releasing him.

"Now I've wrapped her up, but she's going to be unconscious for a while. I could look over you if you want um…

"Jacob, and I'm going to have to decline your offer." His jaw was clenched.

"What he isn't good enough for you dog?" Rosalie sneered.

"Ok Alice, Rosalie I want both of you to go downstairs right now." Esme said in a tone that left no room for argument. Rosalie huffed and left the room and I followed after. We sat in the living room and I noticed another wolf shifter in the room.

"Um hi. I'm Seth." He said. Rosalie scoffed and proceeded to read a car magazine. I saw the kids eyes light up.

"Is that the one featuring the Shelby 67?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow at him.

"You know cars?"

"A little."

I tuned out their conversation about cars. I was too worried about Bella being attacked by that damned dog. Then he comes in here and refuses to be checked by Carlisle with his 'holier-than-thou' attitude. I should rip that dog a new one. A loud snap brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down and my hands were holding a piece of Esme's chair. Jasper let a wave of calm envelope the room.

"Ooo pixie! Esme is going to kill you!" Emmett teased. I flipped him off. Carlisle, Jacob and Esme walked down the stairs just in time to catch this.

"Alice! What happened to my chair?"

"I'm sorry Esme. I'll get you a new one." I promised.

"Are you sure you'll let me know when she wakes up?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"You have my word." Carlisle told him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. Jacob nodded.

"Come on Seth." He ordered the younger boy. Seth mumbled something under his breath about Jacob being an asshole. I laughed at this causing him to scowl at me.

I glared at him. "Got a problem?"

He just grabbed Seth by his elbow and dragged him out of the house. Carlisle and Esme both looked at me disapprovingly.

"What? He started it."

"Can you please no encourage it thought?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine." I sighed. Everyone went to do their own thing. Jasper and Eddie walked over to me.

"Can we talk to you outside Ali?"

"Sure." They led me outside and we ran until we were out of hearing distance of the house. We were at a small clearing. Me and Jasper sat on a log while Edward leaned against a tree. After a moment of silence Jasper spoke up.

"So…Bella huh?" I groaned. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Is it that obvious?" He and Edward laughed at this.

"I heard some of the thoughts you let slip earlier." I was mortified. Edward heard that?! "Sure did." He grinned.

"And when that Jacob kid told us what happened you went crazy. Love, Anger, Protective."

"What am I going to do guys? What if she doesn't like me back. Or what if she doesn't even like girls? I don't think I could go through that. Plus she's been through so much. The last thing she needs is learning she has a vampire for a mate." By the time I finished my rant my brothers were on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Alice please calm down. She is your mate. She may not feel it now, but she will eventually. You just have to be patient. Ok?" I nodded my head. Jazz always made me feel better.

"Hey I helped to! What am I chopped liver." Edward exclaimed playfully.

"No. You pointed out the fact that you heard my thoughts. It's horribly to know that you heard those thoughts."

"They were quite entertaining." He winked at me. I tackled him and we wrestled with Jasper laughing at us the whole time.

* * *

**There now Alice knows her feelings...and Jasper...and Edward...and I think Esme knows to, but does Bella know? How will she react to this news? What will Carlisle talk to her about? When will Rosalie stop being a bitch? All these questions will be answered on the next episode of 'Changing Clans'**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others.**


	5. Manners

**Sorry it took my a billion years to get this chapter up. I accidentaly set the stove on fire and got in major trouble... Anywho hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Manners

Bella POV

I smelt antibiotics. I hated that smell. I opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a room that was nice and classy it had tons of books. I sat up and immediately noticed my side was sore.

"Glad to see you're up dear." I looked and saw Esme standing in the door with a smile on her face. Esme reminded me of my mother she gave me warm feelings of love and happiness.

I smiled back at her. "Yep. Whose room is this?"

"Oh this is Carlisle's study. Are you hungry dear?" She asked me. I nodded my head. She helped my off of what I was lying on, which I now realized was a desk.

"I guess I'll have to apologize to Carlisle for bleeding all on his desk. Guess it's now cherry wood." She just waved me off as she took my hand and guided me down the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about that. We replace the furniture in this house all the time, what with the boys the boys and their competitions."

"That sounds hard to deal with, especially since they're vampires." She laughed and nodded. I sat at the island in the kitchen of course with the help of Esme.

"Now you just sit here while I fix you some food." I watched Esme flash around the kitchen mixing all kinds of spices. A sandwich would have been fine, but I get the feeling she would have fixed whatever anyway. Suddenly I was assaulted by the smell of a wolf shifter. My body tensed, ready for an attack. I turned around and saw the native boy from before.

"I apologize for my actions before. I didn't know you were a shifter." He replied in a clipped tone, but his tone held sincerity. I guess it had something to do with him being in a house of vampires.

"Don't worry about it. I did kind of attack you first anyway." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I held my hand up when he was about to speak. "No arguing with me." He smiled and nodded then sat next to me.

"Glad to see you've changed your mind about having dinner with us Jacob." Esme said as she flitted over to us and placed a huge plate of food in front of each of us. I may have drooled a little bit.

"Well Sam told me to watch over her and make sure she's healed up before I take her to the rez." I paused mid bite to look at Jacob incredulously.

"Take me back?"

"Yeah, we can't really leave you here with all these _vampires_. You would be safer with us on La Push." He told me as he eyed Esme from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm not going with you." I told him matter of factly.

"What? Why would you want to stay here with these leeches?" he shouted all civility in his tone vanished. He jumped up and knocked the chair he was sitting in to the floor.

"Jacob from what you've told me, you're pack seems to think mighty high of themselves, and these 'leeches' are called the Cullens. I'm pretty sure Esme does not appreciate your tone, especially after she offered to feed you. Thank you for bringing me back here really, but I most definitely not going anywhere because _your _Alpha says so." I saw Jacobs jaw clench and his nostrils flare. He looked at me then to Esme then sighed.

"Ok you can stay here. Sam won't be pleased, but you are right. He can't make you do anything. Just let us know if you need anything alright. I asked Esme to put my number in your pocket so you should have it." He left without another word.

"Sorry he was so rude to you Esme. Someone as kind as your family doesn't deserve treatment such as that."

"Don't worry about that dear. I don't blame him, it's been planted in his brain."

"Mine to, but you guys are different and should be treated like the human beings you are." I looked at Esme's eyes they were dark and glossy looking. I knew that if she was able she would be crying right now. I made my way around the island and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Bella. It's rare that a shifter defends a vampire let alone their humanity."

"No problem Esme." I made my way back to my seat and finished the food Esme had made for me. It was so good I even finished the food that Jacob hadn't eaten. Suddenly I smelt strawberry and coconut. I turned around and saw Alice standing there with Rosalie behind her.

"That was nice what you told Esme. Most of us struggle to retain at least a bit of our humanity. This is of course why our diet is the way it is." Rosalie told me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's the truth. You guys have more humanity than a lot of people, especially more than my former pack." I looked down as I remembered my pack. It made me angry just thinking about them and my traitorous grandfather. I felt my blood boil and I started to shake. I needed to calm down before I shifted.

"You ok Bella?" Alice asked me in her wonderful bell-like voice.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself. I heard that shifters do that when they try to think." Rosalie teased, obviously trying to change the subject. I was touched.

"Really now? I heard the same thing about blondes." I got up and put my dishes in the sink. Behind me I heard a tinkling laugh and a loud guffaw.

"I like this girl! Good choice Alice!" Emmett boomed from the living room, followed by a resounding 'SMACK'. "What it's true!"

I raised my brow and looked at Alice who was looking at the ground and wringing her hands nervously. Why is she so nervous? What did Emmett mean by that?

* * *

**Ok guys this was short, but I did write this at 3:19 in the morning so better love me dammit.**

**TELL ME I'M PRETTY!**

**Anyway I'm going to be a Junior in High School officially in just a week! I'm excited and nervous I just might vomit to.**

**Haha hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for ALL the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! You are beautiful people. Ciao.**


	6. New Crush?

**So I wanted to update sooner, but then my birthday came (I'm 16 yay!) and then school started back. Which means I will be updating less often, but that means longer chapters! Anway enjoy.**

**P.S. I dont own Twilight...yet.**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Crush?

Bella POV

After I finished with the dishes I went into the living room to watch Emmett and Jasper play some Black Ops 2. They were going against each other, and by the looks of it Jasper was whooping ass.

"Emmett man there's no way you're gonna beat Jasper with the Type 25 when he's using the over powered Mtar." I told him. He passed the game and looked at me.

"I thought you didn't know about games due to your small tribe." He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged. "I lied."

"I knew it! There is no way nobody could not know about awesome video games like these." He pounded his fist against his open palm.

"Easy with the triple negatives there. You might hurt yourself." Edwards teased him. Emmett flipped him off and continued his game with Jasper. Alice came into the room and sat down next to me. She put her legs across my lap and I found myself subconsciously playing with the end of her pant leg.

"So does that mean you were lying about being able to make your own clothes?" she asked me, slightly pouting.

I chuckled a little at her face. "No, that was the truth. In my tribe all women are taught how to cook, make clothes…you know all the 'women work'." I put air quotes at the end of the sentence.

"Ugh men." Rosalie said walking into the room. She walked over to where Emmett was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair flipping through some car magazine.

"What's wrong with men?" Edward exclaimed indignantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a perfectly sculpted brow in challenge.

"Oh please Edward you hardly classify as a man." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. Emmett guffawed at this, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. It's weird. I was raised to hate vampires, but these people make it so easy to be around them. My grandfather would be pissed to find me getting comfortable with the enemy. That asshole. I internally growled, or at least I thought I did until everyone looked at me.

"Did I just do that out loud?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, and you're feeling mighty angry. Does it have anything to do with what you're chief did?" Jasper asked me. His southern drawl ringing clear in my ears.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "It's slightly more complicated than that."

Jasper paused the game and turned to me. "Darlin' we got nothing but time. Plus if you never talk about it you won't get over it."

"Ok well you know how I said the chief kicked me out?" They all nodded their heads. "Well the chief is also my grandfather. When he banished me I felt betrayed. Maybe if he wasn't my grandfather I could have left with no problems, but that wasn't the case."

"Your _own grandfather_ ordered the pack to attack you?" Alice asked me. I looked into her face and instead of seeing those beautiful honey colored eyes I had grown to love, I was met with two angry pools of black.

"Don't worry pixie. I made sure they didn't forget me." I leaned over to give her a reassuring hug, but as soon as our skin touched I felt an electric current shoot through my body. I gasped. What the hell was that? I looked at Alice who was just as confused. Someone cleared their throat loudly. When I looked up Emmett was looking at me with a smirk on his face. He looked as if he was going to say something, but a hard look from Rosalie convinced him otherwise. The rest of the day passed by with nothing eventful happening.

The next day one of the wolf shifters from before came by to check on me, really to just make sure I'm not dead. Thanks fully though it wasn't Jacob. It was the girl. She walked up to the door and knocked awkwardly. I looked around and nobody opened the door and I didn't want to answer someone else's door. Just then Esme entered the living room shaking her head and muttered something about freeloaders.

She opened the door and the girl smiled awkwardly. "Um hi. I'm Leah Clearwater." She introduced herself.

"I'm Esme. Come on in dear and make yourself at home." She stepped aside and let Leah in, then went back to doing….well whatever it is that she does. Leah walked into the house and I heard her whistle appreciatively at the house décor. Eventually she made it to the living room where everyone was lazing about. Emmett was on the couch gaming with Rosalie lying on his lap. Edwards was sitting in an armchair with Jasper on his lap. They were both reading, and me and Alice were lying on the floor with her head on my chest. Now that I think about it, I really don't know how we ended up like this. I looked up when Leah entered the room.

"Hey Leah." I greeted since it seemed like no one else was going to do so.

She smiled at me crookedly, it was almost seductive. I found myself blushing involuntarily. Stupid feelings! "Hey …Bella right?" I nodded.

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p' at the end. "So your alpha came to make sure I was still with the living did he?" I asked.

She laughed slightly. "Yeah. Something like that. Plus I just wanted to make sure my idiot friends didn't do any lasting damage." Her eyes raked over my torso. I blushed again when I realized I was wearing only a black sports bra. I looked around at the vampires that were looking anywhere but at Leah. I sighed shaking my head. "These buttheads here are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." I gestured to each of them in turn.

"Umm hey guys." She was still uncomfortable being in a house with so many vampires. I smiled at her sympathetically.

"You get used to it after a while. You should sit down. I hate when people are standing up while I'm sitting down." I told her. Alice took this chance to speak up.

"Technically you're lying down…on the floor."

"Yeah yeah. Nobody asked you pixie." I poked her nose. I sat up causing her to move. I stretched and made my way into the kitchen. "Leah I'm going to make a sandwich, do you want something?" She nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time.

"So uh how can you be around vampires so easily?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Like I said you get used to it. Sometimes it's hard especially when I'm like touching one of them."

"But the short one, Alice, was laying on you when I came in." She pointed out. I heard a bit of what sounded like jealousy when she said this.

"Maybe it's because Alice is like a close friend to me you know?" I got out the ingredients to make a kickass BLT.

"I guess." She mumbled. I finished frying the bacon and put it on the sandwiches for us. I passed her a plate. We made our way over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and I somehow managed to trip. Luckily Leah caught me before I hit the floor, but my plate wasn't so lucky.

Leah had her arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled flush up against her. I felt my stomach rub up against her abs through her shirt. My face was on fire now, and I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato. I looked up at Leah who had a smirk on her face.

"You ok?" She asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Yeah. It seems like even after becoming a shifter I'm still dreadfully clumsy." I told her, but she didn't let me go. Weird. Even with my high temperature I found comfort in her warm arms, and it felt so right, but also like something was missing. I removed myself from her arms and laughed awkwardly when I realized I was staring at her face. She pulled away and chuckled. I picked up the food and broken plate and placed it in the trash bin.

"Here you can have mine." Leah placed her plate in front of me.

"No you go ahead and eat it. I'll just make another one." I pushed the plate back towards her.

"Don't worry about it. I have to head back anyway." She made her way to the front door with me behind her. "Gotta tell Sam the mighty lion lives."

I laughed at what she called me. "Well you should come by again sometime."

"Sure, and I'll stay longer so you can play with my abs and stare at my face all you want." She smirked as she made her way towards the tree line. The traitorous blush was back again and she laughed at my flustered expression. "Later kitten!" She called over her shoulder before sprinting off into the trees….What the hell just happened?!

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Muahaha I'm evil. Let the ire flow! Just kidding don't do that. I hope you liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I actually enjoy writing for you guys! You make me feel so special with your reviews! Anyway Love ya guys! Til next time.**


	7. Powers

**I started this off with Alice POV to clear some stuff up. Not quite sure what to do with Leah just yet. I don't know if I want this to be a love triangle type thing, or if she will like Bella but imprint someone else. I need time to think about that I will answer that either next chapter or chapter after next. Anywho Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does. *sigh* **

* * *

Alice POV

Bella and I were lying on the floor with me on top of her, I had eased my way on her while she was watching Emmett play some zombie game. She was shirtless and wearing only a sports bra that she had asked Esme to pick up for her. She was very toned and muscular! Not like those icky weight lifting girls from t.v., but you could see her flat stomach morph into a 'v' as it went down. She was developing abs too; her calves were prominent as if she was a marathon runner. I was momentarily happy until I saw all those nasty red scars all over her.

I heard someone knock on the door and smelt the distinct smell of wolf shifter. None of us moved from our spots, some of us had a vendetta against the wolf shifters. Me especially. Esme came in from her home office to answer the door. She looked over all of us then said we were free loaders under her breath.

I looked up from my spot on the floor and peeked over the couch. Standing in the door was a female wolf. She was wearing a green tank top, and khaki combat shorts. She smiled awkwardly at Esme. "Um hi. I'm Leah Clearwater."

Esme introduced herself and let Leah in. She then went back to her office. I laid my head back down on Bella's chest enjoying the rise and fall motion, and the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. I heard Leah let out a low whistle as she walked through the house. She then stepped into the living room. My siblings and I ignored her as Bella introduced us.

I heard and felt Bella sigh. "These buttheads here are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." She motioned her hand towards each of us with her hand.

"Umm hey guys." Leah said obviously uncomfortable around us. Bella pick up on it and smiled sympathetically at her.

"You get used to it after a while. You should sit down. I hate when people are standing up while I'm sitting down." Bella told her. I decided to joke.

"Technically you're lying down…on the floor." I told her. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Yeah yeah. Nobody asked you pixie." She then proceeded to poke my nose, and my dead heart fluttered at the nickname. She sat up and stretched causing me to scoot away from her. When she stretched her back muscles and arm muscles flexed. Oh dear lord that's hot. She said she was going to make a sandwich and offered Leah one, then they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Jasper sat next to me on the floor and whispered in my ear conspiratorially even though all my siblings can hear us. "You'd better watch out Alice. Leah has the hots for your cat. You should have seen the smile she put on her face when she saw Bella. It was scandalous." I swear sometimes Jasper gossiped like an old lady. Well that's not far from the truth. "And the way Bella's heart skipped shows she may have the hots for her as well." He continued.

"That's good." I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me with shocked expressions.

"Are you going to give up like that?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes before I answered. "I didn't say I was going to let Leah have her, but now that I know that she likes girls…. Plus the competition would be fun." I smirked at the end.

"Nice one." Rosalie said and high fived me. Then we heard glass break in the kitchen. We were worried about Bella so we flashed to the kitchen; we stopped thought when we saw Leah holding a flustered Bella close to her. I felt determination rise up in me.

"Oh it is on now!" whisper yelled to my siblings.

Bella POV

I walked back into the living room after Leah left. My thoughts were so majorly jumbled. I looked around and noticed everyone was reading. And by everyone I mean even Emmett was reading. Maybe he was finally getting bored of those games. And that's when I noticed.

"Emmett your book is upside down." I told him. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly before turning it right side up. I rolled my eyes and picked up a controller and put in Left 4 dead. I must have been playing for about 8 hours because when I looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. I turned off the game and made a quick snack since I wasn't really tired.

"Yo guys we'd better go hunt now." Emmett's voice boomed through the house. Though I'm pretty sure they would have heard him regardless. Everyone zoomed in from different parts of the house.

"Alright Bella you should go talk to Carlisle. He's about to explode because he can't question you." Rosalie told me before she and her siblings ran out the door. I turned around and saw Esme walking into the living room. She sat on the couch and opened up an interior design magazine. I said a quick hello to her then headed upstairs into Carlisle's office. I knocked not wanting to be rude.

"Come in Bella." His voice filtered through the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I sat down in an old wooden armchair in the corner of the room.

"Ah yes. I wanted to see what all you knew about the kind of shifter you are. It seems as if my book doesn't go over your kind." He sat on the edge of his table and leaned closer as if waiting for some juicy gossip, I internally laughed. I noticed that his tabled no longer had a blood stain on it, must have been replaced.

I shrugged. "I know a bit about lion shifters from our legends. Lion shifters are supposedly weaker than a wolf shifter. They are faster, but they heal slower than a wolf shifter. They also can block vampire powers, unless they are physical. Like fire, water, electricity….pretty much anything that can be physically manipulated. That's all I know."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would explain why my children's powers don't work on you." I was shocked. They hadn't told me about this before.

"They have powers?"

"Not all of them just Edward, Alice and Jasper. Edward is telepathic. As of now he can only hear others thoughts, but I think if he trains hard enough he can use his power as a form of communication." I nodded keeping a mental note. He continued. "Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. This is very helpful in stressful situations. And Alice can see the future, but it is subjective as it changes with peoples decisions."

Wow these were some crazy powers. I'm glad I am a lion shifter. Edward doesn't need to hear my internal monologues. The idea of someone being able to change my emotions is scary, and seeing the future has to be cool.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I also wanted to let you know, that since you are staying with us you need to maintain a proper education." I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be going to school with your new 'siblings'."

"I don't want to go to school. You guys are vampires can't someone just homeschool me?" I knew I was being bratty, but I didn't care. I had never gone to an actual school before. I heard it was awful.

"Well I have to work at the hospital all day so I wouldn't be able to teach you, and Esme has client calls she has to answer and plans to make. So no one would free to help you." He explained. He seemed a bit amused by my aversion to school.

"Ugh fine! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Or actually today since it is 4 in the morning." My jaw dropped.

"But I haven't had any sleep. Surely I can just skip today? Right?" I tried to negotiate with him.

"Sorry. It wouldn't look good if you missed your first day of school, and that's what happens when you spend all your time playing video games." He teased lightly. I gave him a sarcastic smile then muttered stupid school under my breath, momentarily forgetting about his amazing hearing.

"Why don't you like school?"

"Because I have never been to school. I heard it was full of judgmental, bigoted fools." I scowled at the end.

He laughed softly at me. "While I'm sure that's all true, it wouldn't be fair if the others attended school while you stayed home."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine! If I must."

"Great now my shift is about to begin, so if you would excuse me." With that he gracefully left the room. I looked at the clock and it said 5 am. I sighed again and headed downstairs to make me some coffee. My mom never let me have coffee due to my already crazy nature, but the vampires didn't know that, plus I need the energy.

On my way downstairs one step decided to smite me and grab my foot with its invisible hands. I felt wind rush past my face and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable impact. Stupid lion instincts not coming when I need them most. Just then I felt a cool pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a smirking Alice holding me. My heart skipped a couple beats, and my face burned with a blush. This really has to stop happening to me.

"Stupid graceful vampires." I scowled at her playfully.

"Silly clumsy lion." She teased back. "Did those mean stairs bully you?" she said causing her siblings to laugh. I didn't notice them before. _Probably would have if you weren't staring at Alice _a voice in the back of my head told me.

"Yeah yuck it up guys, but I'm telling you gravity is out to get me." They rolled their eyes at me as I walked in the kitchen. I searched the cabinets, but found no coffee. I groaned internally. Jasper walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I need some kind of way to get my energy up before we head to school since I was up all night."

"Oh… well can't help you there." He said then walked off. Unbelievable. I walked into the living room and saw that everyone being lazy.

"You people are so lazy." I told them shaking my head like a scorning mother. "I'm going for a run in my fur." They all jumped up at this.

"Can we go please?" Emmett asked me. I raised a brow at them.

"I'm only going for like half an hour then coming back to change for school."

"He wants to race. Well technically we all want to see how fast you are." Edward smirked in silent challenge. I glanced at all the others who were wearing similar looks on their faces.

"You guys are so on." We walked out of the house and into the forest. I changed into my lion form ripping my clothes. Oops forgot to take those off.

"I'm telling Esme." Emmett said laughing. I just huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright straight ahead about 10 miles there is a meadow. First one there wins." Jasper told us the rules. We all nodded.

"You guys are going to lose. I'm so the fastest." Edward gloated. I smirked. If only he knew lion shifters were faster than wolf shifters, therefore making us faster than vampires.

"Whatever. Someone just countdown." Rosalie said.

Emmett started off. "Ready…..set…GO!" With that we all took off. I was lagging behind a little because my muscles were still adjusting to being back in my lion form. But after a short while the ache died out. Soon I passed Emmett and Rosalie ignoring Emmetts indignant 'hey'. I then passed Jasper who was looking at me wide eyed. _Oh yeah! I'm the shit!_ I was in the zone baby. I came up on Alice. She was beautiful. The way the wind blew her hair while she ran, the graceful leaps she took over logs. I was racing an angel. _Oh shit the race!_ I would have to stare creepily later right now I had a race to win. I brushed against her slightly as I passed causing her to giggle.

I looked ahead and saw Edward running. He looked over his shoulder and when he saw me his expression turned smug. I was gonna wipe that smile right off his face. I kicked my legs into high gear and was coming up on him fast. We were running side by side, and I still wasn't quite using my full speed. He looked over at me and let out a frustrated growl. I mentally laughed at his face. _Poor Edward….Oh well. Eat my dust pretty boy! _I dashed ahead of him and into the meadow. Then came Edward, then Alice, then Jasper Emmett and Rosalie.

"Damn bro! You got beat!" Emmett yelled and clapped his huge hand on his brothers back. Edward pouted and crossed his arms. Jasper gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.

Alice looked at her watch then sighed. "We should head back home. So we can all change clothes." We all nodded. I was making my way back to the house when I felt a weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw a grinning Alice perched behind my shoulder blades. _Thanks goodness for my size and strength._ Emmett laughed at my predicament. I just shook my head and ran home with a laughing Alice on my back. I laughed mentally. _Home._

* * *

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Am I not addressing relationships enough? What? I'm kind of stuck a little. I know I want next chapter to deal with hormonal high school students, but I don't know who I wan't to hit on Bella constantly yet, besides Mike. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was actually over 2,000 words unlike my usual 1,300. Big step for me. Again thanks for Reading, Favoriting, Following, and Reviewing. It means so much!**


	8. First Day

**I know I said fewer updates, but I told my friend I was going to write her in this chapter. She got really excited and threatened me and said if I didn't post this chapter tonight she would hurt me at school tomorrow. Her threats are definitely not to be taken lightly. So anyway do you guys want to know my plans with Leah or do you want to be surprised? Let me know and enjoy.**

**Also (almost forgot) the schedule (minus biology) is actually my schedule, and the teacher names are my teachers. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

Chapter 8: First Day

Bella POV

We made it back home at around 7:15 which meant we had an hour to get ready. Let's just say the pixie was most definitely not happy about not having more time to primp and prepare. I went into the guest room, which I guess is my room now, and walked over to the closet. Inside I saw it was fully stocked with all types of clothes, even dresses. Not that I was going to wear them. I picked out a green and black plaid shirt, black skinnies, and black and green chucks. I look hot. I wonder if my ear piercing healed up. I turned my head to the side and saw the hole still there. Well that's convenient.

I grabbed my backpack that had a few notebooks, pencils, and pens. I was so glad it was a saddle bag. Bags with two straps are for losers. I made my way downstairs at 7:45. Rosalie looked at me and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." I told her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and headed out the door. I followed after, not bothering to lock the door behind myself. Outside everyone was waiting for me. They were all leaning on their cars with their arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at them. "We don't ALL have vampire speed."

"Just get in the car!" Edward told me. I was riding with him, Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were taking his jeep. We made it to school at 7:55 thanks to Edwards Nascar driving. I got out of the car and noticed the stares right away. It took all my effort not to blush, but alas it happened anyway.

"Spring break was NOT long enough." I heard Rosalie mutter angrily when she stepped out of the jeep. That's when I noticed the Cullens were all dressed like super models, with their fancy designer clothes and such. I looked around the parking lot and noticed that their cars were the nicest to. They aren't even trying to blend in. I looked up and saw a greasy Asian kid headed our way, or more specifically my way. I noticed he tried not to make direct eye contact with the Cullens. _Wuss._

"Hi my name is Eric Yorkie the eyes and ears of this place." He gave me his brightest smile. Oh gosh.

"My name is Bella.." I didn't know what Carlisle had put as my last name.

"Cullen." Alice muttered so only us super naturals could hear.

"Cullen." I finished giving him a _friendly _smile.

"Ok Bella. Do you need any help finding anything?" he gave me his best puppy face. I almost felt bad for this kid. _Almost._

"No thanks. My siblings will help me find everything I need." I told him.

He looked dejected, but quickly covered it up with a bright smile. "Alright, but if you need anything let me know." And with that he took off into the building.

"Overly helpful much?" Emmett teased. I shrugged and we made our way into the building. I went into the main office and picked up my schedule from a nice looking middle aged woman. I looked over my classes.

**1****st**** period: Journalism: Mr. Ellerton**

**2****nd**** period: Music Theory: Mrs. Cherry**

**3****rd**** period: U.S. History: Mrs. Holt**

**4****th**** period: SAT Prep: Mr. Cohen**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** period: Biology:** **Dr. Brisbon**

**6****th**** period: Calculus: Mrs. Collins**

**7****th**** period: Art: Coach Blache **

**8****th**** period: Gym: Coach Fessahay**

Oh gosh I can already tell this is going to be a horrible year. I felt cool breath on the back of my neck and shuddered. I turned around and saw Alice looking over my shoulder at my schedule. It was actually quite funny watching Alice stand on her toes so she can actually see over me. She was like 6 inches shorter than me.

"Cool it seems as if we have Music Theory, History, Art and Gym together. I think Edward has biology with you and Emmett should be in your Cal. Class." She told me. "Come on I'll walk you to your first class." We headed towards my journalism class. When we reached the door she waved goodbye and gracefully ran down the hall and into her class. I walked in and all heads turned to me causing me to blush.

"Ah yes you're the new student. Isabella right?" Mr. Ellerton asked me. He took the slip from my hand and put it on his desk.

"Just Bella is fine sir." I said shyly. Why was I being so shy? I'm a freaking lion for crying out loud!

"Ok take a seat. There should be a label on the desk with your name already. I'll give you the slip at the end of class." I nodded my head and went over to my seat. People whispered about me, but thankfully didn't stare. The rest of my morning classes passed by quickly. I enjoyed having Alice in my other classes, she could help me catch up rather quick. Emmett is a riot! He tripped several kids just to make me laugh and not be so nervous. Then lunch time came. Boy let me tell you, so many hormones in one room!

I went to the lunch line and bought my chili dog. It was the only thing the smelled remotely edible. I was headed over to the Cullen table when Eric flanked me. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me over to his table.

'Help me!' I mouthed over to the Cullens who were just smirking at me. _Those jerks_! I made my way over to Eric's table. I sat my tray down next to a girl with black hair and glasses. They went around the table introducing themselves, starting with Lauren who looked like a total bitch, and ended with Mike, the very puppy dog looking boy.

"So Bella. The Cullens adopted you huh?" Jessica said from my left. She leaned closer to me and tried to put a sexy smile on her face, but just ended up looking constipated. It took all of my willpower not to laugh right in her face. My 'siblings' however weren't so lucky. With my awesome hearing I heard them cracking up at Jessica.

"Um yeah. It sort of came as a surprise." I told her. When in truth it was when I found I had been given their last name.

"That's great you fit in well with them." She leaned in closer trying to lift her breast to be closer to my face. I gagged. I mean _really _gagged. She looked startled by the sound I just made.

"Are you ok Bella?" She asked me. Her eyes drifted down my chest.

"Yeah, just having trouble stomaching this food." I heard Angela snicker next to me. "I'm actually going to get some medicine from my brother. If you will excuse me." I gave Angela an apologetic look, and she gave me a sympathetic and knowing smile in return. I could tell we were going to be great friends. I stood and made my way over to the Cullens table. When I sat down I noticed everyone giving me shit-eating grins.

"So are you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" Emmett asked me. This caused the table to dissolve in a bought of laughter. I rolled my eyes at them and bit into the chilidog. It was actually pretty good.

"If she pushed her boobs any closer to your face you would have suffocated." Alice said. I couldn't help but notice a bit of a scowl on her face. I shrugged it off as sisterly concern. I turned back to the other table and heard Jessica and Mike arguing.

"I can go after whoever I want!" Jessica spat at Mike.

"Anyone BUT her. I mean did you see her face? She almost puked right on you." Mike retorted. I couldn't help but giggle. That wasn't far from the truth. I tuned them out after that and finished my lunch. The bell rang signaling next class.

"Care to accompany me to biology kind madam?" Edward asked. I decided to play along. I dumped my trash and took his hand.

"Well I would love to good sir." I gave him a curtsey. He gave me an exaggerated bow, and we laughed all the way to class. We made it to class and Dr. Brisbon gave me the seat right next to Edward. She then excused herself to go somewhere. As soon as she left the room erupted into many different conversations. The volume hurt my sensitive ears and almost gave me a headache. Just then I was hit by the smell of cheap cologne. Please no.

"Hey there Bella. It seems as if fate has decided to give us the same class." Mike said. He placed one hand on the edge of my and Edwards table. He didn't even spare Edward a glance. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Maybe it was Lucifer who put us in the same class." I mumbled causing Edward to laugh next to me, but of course Mike missed it. He was left looking utterly lost. I felt kind of bad for him. He was so clueless.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies with me. I heard they were coming out with some new vampire movie." I fought the urge to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Sorry Mike I don't like movies or the color blonde." His reply was cut short as the teacher walked back into the room. He went back to his desk with his shoulders sagging slightly.

"I'm telling Rose what you said about blondes." Edward whispered in my ear. I just shrugged and started taking notes. Pretty soon the bell rang dismissing me to my next class. I officially hate math now. Who in their right mind said it was possible to add numbers and letters together? A moron that's who! That's why I was glad I had art next. I never told anyone, but I secretly enjoy drawing. Plus it was a good chance for me to watch Alice draw some more.

I went into the class and gave the teacher my note. It was pretty weird to have a basketball coach teaching art but oh well. He made me introduce myself then told me to go sit at the round table in the back. At the table was Alice, Angela and a red-head that I hadn't met yet.

"Hey guys." I greeted Alice and Angela then turned to the other girl. "I don't think we met yet. I'm Bella." I held out my hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a moment before finally taking it in her own. I flashed her a smile.

"I'm Nia. Nia Simone." She told me she then looked back down at her notebook and continued to doodle. I looked over to the other two who just shrugged. For class today it was free draw, so I decided to draw a dragon. I had finished the dragon and had begun drawing in the background taking care to shade in all the right places.

"That's really nice Bella." I was so concentrated that when Alice talked to me I jumped and my knee hit the bottom of the table causing a loud 'thud' and a cup of pencils to fall to the floor. I smiled sheepishly at the teacher and glared at the sniggering students. I apologized to Angela and Nia and made sure I didn't mess up their drawings. I turned back towards a giggling Alice.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't know you were so focused." I waved my hand at her dismissively. I finished my background. I started to sketch little people in the windows of the castle.

"You know you stick your tongue out when you draw?" Alice said. I hadn't noticed I was doing that. I felt the blush tinting my cheeks.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It's kind of cute." This of course made me blush harder which caused Angela and Nia to giggle at me. I didn't even know they were listening! I thought my face would explode from the constant heat. Pretty soon the bell rang. I gathered up my art supplies and put them in my bag.

"I didn't know you were such an amazing artist." Alice commented from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I really like drawing and writing. Though not many people know that."

"Hmm. We should draw together." She chirped excitedly. I laughed at her expression. My mood quickly deteriorated when I realized I had gym next. Great that meant people would see my scars.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please keepp the feedback and such coming. You guys are being fantastic so far. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story. I have another story I'm writing, but I'm literally WRITING it. I haven't typed any of it yet. I'm on like chapter 4. I want to get that story done BEFORE I type it... As always thanks for reviews, follows, favorites and continued support.**


	9. Are you fking joking!

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry I haven't updated. I forgot! Please forgive me, but as soon as I remembered I wrote a quick chapter for you all. It may seem a bit rushed so I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Are you f**king joking?!

Bella POV

I ignored the tingling in my arm as Alice and I walked to gym together. She had her arm looped through mine as she skipped down the hall; I just kind of stumbled after her. We got a few weird looks from the students as we passed. I also heard some less than pleasant comments about the plain girl coming to school with the Cullens, and how I was a charity case. W made it to the gym. It wasn't old like the school building, instead it was new and smelled faintly of paint. The hardwood floors were shiny, and the light were bright and shined off the white walls

I handed my slip to Coach Fessahay and he signed it for me. He then told Alice she would be my partner for warm ups today. Alice then dragged me into the locker rooms. It smelled of sweat, perfume and desperation. Alice danced over to me with a bag that I assume were filled with my gym clothes.

"Alice."

"Hmm? Yeah Bella?" Alice asked she was taking of her shirt and I found myself staring at her toned stomach.

"I-I don't want gym." I told her. I know I sounded like a 5 year old complaining, but I didn't want people to see my scars.

"Why not?"

"The scars." I whispered almost too low for even me to hear, but she picked it up anyway. She put on her white t-shirt and smiled sympathetically at me.

"Well we could change your schedule, but you would still have to participate today." She explained to me. I sighed and nodded. I could manage one day.

I took a deep breath and unbuttoned my shirt. I slipped the shirt of and heard gasps and whispers. I quickly slipped my black t-shirt on. I thankfully didn't have as many scars on my legs as I did my torso, so I didn't mind wearing the shorts too much. I put my other clothes in my locker and when I turned around I saw Jessica right in my face. _Please not now._

"So Bella… I see you got some scars." She asked twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Cool. Scars are hot. How'd you get 'em?" She asked running her finger over my stomach. Her voice dropped and she was trying to be sexy. I shuddered and Jessica misinterpreted this as a good thing and smirked.

"I was attacked by a wolf when I was younger." Not entirely a lie.

"Oh." Just and oh?! That's all I get?! This chick is unbelievable. Thankfully Alice came over before it got anymore awkward. She grabbed my arm and looked at Jessica and gave her a fake smile.

"Sorry to break up this conversation Jessica, but class is about to start soo.." without further explanation Alice lead me out of the locker room and into the gym. We made our way over to the stands where I saw her other siblings. I didn't know they all had this class. I turned back towards the locker room and saw Jessica stomping out with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Stupid nosey Jessica. Interfering with my plans." Alice muttered to herself. What does that mean? What plans?

Alice POV

Who does that human skank think she is?! All on MY mate like some cheap hooker. I heard Edward laugh behind me while the coach told us what we were doing today. I need to calm down before I rip Jessica's head off, so I thought of helping Bella stretch earlier. I smirked when I saw the depressed look on Jessica's face. It was almost as if someone kicked her puppy. Maybe she will get the message.

"Man it sucks I can't she these humans what I'm really made of." Bella's voice broke my out of thoughts. I looked over at her and saw that she was smirking at all the sweaty teenage humans struggling to run the 20 laps they were given. My family had finished them a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, me and you could give them a run for their money Bells!" Emmett said; flexing his biceps. I rolled my eyes at him. Bella would never be like him thankfully.

"Emmett I'm sure I could give YOU a run for your money." Bella said lazily. I giggled at Emmett's playful scowl towards Bella. So maybe Bella would be a less annoying version of Emmett. Just then I smelt cinnamon and desperation. I looked up to see a grinning Mike Newton. This kid was worse than Jessica. He waltzed right up to Bella ignoring the rest of us. I growled so only the super naturals could hear.

"Hey Bella what's up? I didn't know you had this class." Mike said. Somehow I got the feeling he did know she had this class, and that creeps me out.

"Oh yeah Mike I do." Bella replied dryly. Yeah that's right Bella show no emotion. Don't give him a lick of hope.

"That's cool. So we didn't really get to talk at lunch. I figured we could get to know each other a little better." He winked and squeezed himself between me and Bella. Thank god for Jasper because I was just about to murder this kid. Fucking pest. Edward snickered behind me.

"Shut up Edward." I seethed so only he would hear.

"There isn't much to know. I am like 5'9. I hate cats, and I like brown." She told him in an uninterested voice.

"Oh we have so much in-" he didn't get to finish since he was hit in the side of the head with a basketball. I looked over and saw a victorious looking Jessica Stanley. I would have to thank her later….maybe.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and me Rosalie and Bella headed towards to locker rooms with a puppy named Jessica following me.

"Does she ever learn?" Bella asked. I could tell her patience was wearing thin. Rosalie just shrugged and headed over to her locker. I walked over to my locker which was two down from Bella's. I was changing all the while keeping an ear out for Jessica as she approached Bella.

"So Bella I was wondering if we could maybe go to the movies sometime, to hang out or something." She looked up at Bella with her version of puppy dog eyes. There is no way Bella is falling for that.

"Uh sure when?" I felt my jaw drop as Bella said those words. Rosalie came up beside me and put her hand on my chin to close my mouth. What the hell is she doing?

"Cool. How about on Saturday? At maybe 7?"

"Sure. Give me your address and I'll pick you up." Bella said then handed her pen and paper. I can't believe I was losing to a stupid hormonal teenage human! I saw Rosalie's shoulder shaking with silent laughter next to me. I sent her a glare to which she rolled her eyes. I turned back and saw Jessica walking off while Bella finished changing. She walked over to me and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You ready to go? Or are you just going to stand there like a deer in headlights?" I shook out of my stupor and walked out with Bella following close behind me. We were headed towards my amused looking siblings. No doubt Rosalie told them what happened.

"I thought you liked the competition." Jasper said with a smirk.

I shot a glare in his direction. "I fucking lied. There is a line and it has been crossed." With that I stormed over to Edwards Volvo and sat in my seat with my arms crossed, pissed about what I just witnessed. Jessica better watch her back.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter at least a little. Again I am so super sorry I forgot! Don't kill me!**


	10. Worried for Nothing

**:IMPORTANT: So bad news... the chapters that I had prewritten have been deleted! Isn't that just fun! -_- Really it sucks for that to happen. I had to write this chapter today. I lost inspiration for a while after this. Sorry this is so short. I just don't know what I'm going to do after this. Those files getting deleted made me so angry and sad that I have to redo 6 freaking chapters! So now don't expect an update for a while. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Worried for Nothing

Alice POV

I can't believe Bella accepted Jessica's offer. Does she even know what is wrong with that girl. I heard a loud snap and saw my paintbrush in half. I sighed heavily and tossed the brush in the trash. At least I didn't turn it into powder like the other brushes I had. I took off the oversized button up I was using to keep paint off my wonderful clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Hey pixie, want to play some Battlefield with me?" Emmett asked me, giving me those big ole puppy dog eyes. Too bad I was in a crappy mood otherwise I might have fallen for it. He must have seen the look on my face because he frowned and asked Edward if he'd rather play. Jasper walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"So someone is still moping around." He teased. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"I just don't understand Jazz." Just then Bella came in with black skinnies, a grey short sleeved button with black chucks. She was humming a song that I recognized as 'Welcome Home' by Radical Face. She had an hour before her date with the big mouth bimbo. Edward snickered from his place beside Emmett.

"Get out of my head!" He raised his hands as a sign of peace, but was still smiling. Bella sat on the couch on the other side of me. I inhaled her natural scent deeply; freesias, Lilacs, and something more animalistic.

"So …. Who wants to go with me and Jessica?" Bella said. We all turned our heads to look at her questioningly. She just smiled. "You guys wouldn't leave me with her by myself would you?" I was frozen. Did she just…. Everyone else kept shifting their gazes from Bella to me.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. She looked slightly taken aback by my tone and flinched from the loudness of my voice. I stood up of the couch and looked down at her shocked face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Umm…no?" She said, but it was more of a question. I glared at her and she flinched once again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just was surprised that you had accepted her offer. I mean I had seen how you looked at her at first so it confused me at first you know." I sat back down on the couch and sighed. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"So… Nobody is coming with me?" Bella asked.

"I'll come with you Bella." _In more ways than one _my brain thought.

"I want you go. I have to see the look on Jessica's face when she realizes that this isn't the date she thought she was going to get." Emmett snickered. So he is coming, and since he is coming that mean Rosalie is coming.

"I guess Jazzy and I can come to." Edward said walking up behind his mate and kissing his cheek. Jasper frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't volunteer me for these things." Jasper said.

"If you don't go then no sex for a month." Edward threatened. Jasper just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you wouldn't last a week. I'll go." Bella jumped up happily and thanked us.

"No problem Bella anything for you. Now we must get ready to go." Me and my siblings flashed upstairs to change clothes. I changed into a purple knee length dress with light grey leggings and light grey jacket. I checked myself out in the mirror and gave myself a nod of approval. I zoomed back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Ready to go Ali?" Bella asked me. I smiled widely at the nickname and nodded. I looped my arms through hers and we headed out the door. I was going to make Jessica so jealous today, and what a better way to get back at her for flirting with Bella than crashing their 'date'. I internally smirked. This was great!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry it is so short. Thanks for hanging in there so far guys. **


	11. I'll Try Again FanFiction

**Hey fanfiction life is still kicking my ass, but I just now realized that sulking about it wont help me at all. I will deal with it in other ways I guess, but since you guys wanted me to, i'll complete the story. Hopefully when I get back into it I can at least deliver half decent chapters. Sorry that this is just an Authors Note, but a new chapter will be up I guess either next week or even later this week. Maybe I can get my life together and not let my parents separation ruin what I like doing.**


	12. Date Wreckers Pt 1

**Hey guys it has definitely been a while. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter ahead of time. Like I may have stated before, I'm trying to get back into my writing groove. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Bella POV

As we rode towards the movie theater I couldn't help but notice that Alice had been unusually quiet. Not to mention that she had the most disturbing smile on her face. I looked at Edward who had also noticed this. I raised my eyebrow in silent question to which he just shook his head.

"Uh Alice?" I asked unsure. She looked up at me still smiling that creepy smile.

"Yes Bella?" she asked a bit too innocently.

"Are you okay over there? You seem to be….deep in thought about something."

"Yeah and you have a weird ass smile on your face." Emmett added from the driver's seat. I mentally face palmed.

"Oh yeah Bella. I'm just fine." The smile never left her face. That answer was good enough for me. As long as she wasn't planning a murder.

Alice POV

I was so excited! I was finally going to put my plan into action. Jessica won't know what bit her. Oh the irony. I couldn't help the slightly malicious smile that worked its way onto my face. This was going to be great seeing Jessica's facial expression when she realizes-

"Uh Alice?" Bella asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Still smiling I answered Bella. "Yes Bella?"

"Are you okay over there? You seem to be….deep in thought about something." Oh if only innocent little Bella knew. Oh well. That is why I love her.

"Yeah and you have a weird ass smile on your face." Emmett decided to throw in his two cents from the front. I decided to just ignore him.

"Oh yeah Bella. I'm just fine." I probably seemed a little crazy right now with my constant smiling, but I didn't care right about now. The rest of the ride there was spent in silence. When we arrived Emmett parked his Jeep and we all got out. Almost instantly I was hit with the smell of peaches and desperation. We looked up and saw Jessica headed our way with a slight scowl on her face. As soon as she reached us she grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her off to the side.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Jessica whispered harshly thinking we couldn't hear her.

Bella simply smiled before replying. "I invited them." She then waved us over to them. Jessica was grumbling about us being 'stupid' and 'date-wrecking'. Oh she hasn't seen anything yet.

* * *

**Again I apologize for it being so short. If you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them. I hope you enjoyed this little filler. **

**Until next time. xXoO**


	13. Date Wreckers Pt 2

**I feel like I'm dragging this a little. I tried to pick the story up a little in this chapter. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it, but I'm still happy with it. You should also applaud me for a speedy update.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

After a few minutes of Jessica glaring at the ground we made our way inside. There was a new movie called "Day Z". It looked pretty interesting, so we all bought tickets. The Cullens bought popcorn to maintain a more human look, thought I'd probably eat it all. I went to go get some water from the water fountain and Jessica saw this as an opportunity. So as soon as I turned around her arm was around me. I almost gagged again. _Almost. _I just had to suck it up for now, so with Jessica's arm around my waist we made our way back over to the others.

When we reached them Alice was glaring so hard I thought Jessica's head might explode, but it didn't. I looked over at Jessica who had a smug look on her face. I heard a faint rumbling sound coming from Alice and decided we should probably go in the theater. I unwrapped Jessica from around me and grabbed the large bucket of popcorn from Emmett. Have you seen these things? They are huge! Anyway we walked into the theater, and I was internally dreaded the upcoming darkness. The Cullens sat down and I followed suit. Jessica didn't hesitate to take the empty seat to my left. Alice slowly made her way to the seat on my right, eyeing Jessica carefully. I wonder what's wrong with Alice.

Ten minutes passed before the lights started to dim. I could hear Jessica's heartbeat speed up with anticipation. The previews played and I stuffed my face with as much popcorn as possible. Do you know why? It was so freaking tense! You could cut it with a knife. As the movie progressed I saw Jessica's hand turned over on the armrest to my left. Was I supposed to hold her hand? I almost groaned, but then noticed Alice was doing the same thing on my right. Oh great….decisions. Well at least this one is a no brainer. I slipped my hand into Alice's cold one, and I must say I enjoyed the feeling of her cool skin against my overheated skin. I noticed a faint tingling sensation on my hand, and looked over at Alice to see her staring at our joined hands. I gently squeezed hers and she looked up at me and smiled. There was a huff from Jessica, but I ignored her.

Sometimes during the movie Alice laid her head on my shoulder. I found myself sighing and laying my head atop hers. Somehow this felt right like this was supposed to happen. I felt my chest lightly vibrate, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly Alice lifted her head from my shoulder causing a whimper to escape my lips. _Whimper?_ I looked up and noticed all of the Cullens looking at me strangely.

"Where you just purring?" Alice asked me. Is that what I was doing? Oh man what was happening to me.

"Uh …. I need to use the restroom." Was my lame answer before I hastily made my way out of the theater and into the bathroom.

Alice POV

OH MY GOSH! Insert Girly Shriek Bella just grabbed my hand and her soft warm skin feels amazing on my cold stony skin. I am content…for now. On Bella's other side Jessica huffed, but didn't say anything. _Wise choice bitch_. Halfway through the movie I laid my head on Bella's shoulder. I heard her sigh before she put her head on mine. Yes! Score for me! Suck on that Jessica. I heard a faint noise coming from Bella. I lifted my head from her shoulder and she whimpered.

"Where you just purring?" I asked her. Her eyes widened almost comically. She looked behind me.

"Uh …. I need to use the restroom." Then she fled the theater, almost too fast for a human.

"Well good job. _Cullen. _You just freaked out my date." Jessica sneered as she too left the theater. I left the theater too, just to make sure Jessica didn't do anything stupid. I heard my siblings footsteps behind me as we approached the restrooms. Jessica was standing outside with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"She locked herself in one of the stalls thanks to you." Jessica walked directly up to me and put her finger in my face.

"Look here _Stanley_. I did nothing. She didn't even want to come on this 'date' with you. And you'd better watch where you're pointing that finger unless you want it ripped off you insolent bitch." _Temper Alice. Temper. _I felt Jasper sending me waves of calm.

"Whatever it's obvious Bella felt bad for you and invited you along. No one would want to date a _slut_ anyway." The next few things happened fast. Even for me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said any suggestions are totally welcome. Things are looking up for me and the future of this story.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
